Welcome Home
by Yamatsux3
Summary: Yamamoto Takeshi comes home from his 3 month mission with his lover Sawada Tsuna waiting for him.What will they do when they see each other? 8027 Oneshot Smut Yamamoto x Tsuna TYL


**Another Fic, sorry in advance for spelling mistakes~ ENJOY

* * *

**

_At Tsuna's and Yamamoto's House~_

Tsuna was in his pajamas a plain white shirt and shorts. He took out a the coffee pot and poured the coffee into his cup. He then heard a click from the front door.

"Oi Tsuna im home!" a voice from the other room said. Tsuna's eyes widened as he dropped the hot cup of coffee onto the table and ran towards the door. Once he was out their he saw a black haired man standing there. He was wearing a suit with a custom made trench coat that was soaked from the rain with a brief case in his left hand and a umbrella in the right also a smile on his face. Tsuna was just staring at his lover Yamamoto Takeshi who came home earlier than he expected. He's been gone for three months now, he was suppost to be coming home tonight but i guess that was the big surprise he was going to get when he got a call earlier.

"Hey Tsuna you there." he said still at the door waving his hand around trying to get a response from his lover. As soon as Tsuna snapped out of his gaze and jumped towards Takeshi with a really powerful and tight hug that didn't really effect him. He chuckled at this.

"I missed you Takeshi..." the brunet said in his lover's ear while his hot breath hitting the black haired man's neck.

"I missed you too my precious Tsuna." he said as he grabbed Tsuna waist and kissed his head. "Hey Tsuna lets go up stairs." the black haired man said while the brunet just nodded, then Takeshi crouched down and kissed Tsuna cheek and lifted him up bridal style.

Once they got to their room Takeshi closed the door with his foot and moved his way to the bed and placed Tsuna gently on it. Tsuna helped him take off his trench coat as he looked the other way to put it on the floor, when he looked back Takeshi he had put his hot lips onto Tsuna. The kiss he gave him was powerful but sweetly and passionate. Takeshi moved his hand up Tsuna plain shirt and started to tease his nipples. The brunet moaned while the black haired boy smirked in the kiss. Takeshi licked across the brunet's bottom lip asking for a entrance, Tsuna quickly let Takeshi's slick tongue into his mouth exploring the wet caverns trying to find Tsuna's tongue and play with it. As soon as he felt his lover's tongue he gently sucked on it. As they broke the kiss they were panting. Takeshi pressed his hot lips onto Tsuna again and their tongues were now in a knot together saliva slowly dripping down from Tsuna's mouth.

They broke the kiss once again and then Takeshi moved down to Tsuna's neck and sucked on it lightly and used his tongue moved up and down his neck. The brunet moan as Yamamoto started to lift his shirt and took it off with one quick motion while Takeshi shirt was already unbuttoned.

"Takeshi you take it off too..." Tsuna said as he blushed as he was under the swordsman.

"Alright." he said with no complaint as he slowly took it off. Tsuna didn't realize that he was staring at his lovers sexy body, as soon as he realized that he was staring he blushed even more while the swordsman smirked. He slowly moved down to Tsuna's face only inches away as he rubbed their crotches together causing the Tsuna to moan loudly and also making his member hard. Tsuna wanted Takeshi to take off his shorts and fuck him already instead he teased him even more as he gave light pecks to him.

"Takeshi stop teasing me." he said with a pout making the black haired boy chuckle.

"You really cute you know that." he said as he kissed the brunet's head. The brunet just moaned as Takeshi moved down to his chest then started to lick it then before he knew it Takeshi was starting to lick his nipples and nibble on it slowly. As soon as he stopped and trailed his tongue down Tsuna's chest making him moan and stopped near his shorts. He look back up at Tsuna and saw that he had lustful eyes his smirk grew wider and wider as he forcefully pulled down Tsuna shorts, only his boxers left.

"Ah Tsuna your already this wet." Takeshi said with a light laugh and rubbing the wet stains while Tsuna pouted again but quickly turned into moaning by Yamamoto licking through his boxers. Takeshi bit down causing Tsuna to moan even more. Takeshi loved to tease Tsuna but his boxers were getting in the way of his prize. He pulled it down with a powerful tug and smirked at the hard and long cock, it looked so eatable he was practicably drooling, Tsuna chuckled but turned into moan as Takeshi licked the tip of his cock and trailing his tongue up and down the delectable length. Tsuna bit his lip seeing that Yamamoto was licking it up and down slower and slower teasing to an extent that he might forcefully make him suck it.

"Take..." he was cut off by a pair of lips on his a light moan and was broke quickly with a smirk on his lover's face.

"Tsuna let me enjoy your cock a little bit more..." he said in a sexy tone while Tsuna just nodded and let him continue.

Takeshi continued to lick up and down the length of the cock then went back to the cock and sucked on it. He then nibbled on it gently and slowly making the brunet moan. Then he began to suck on the cock making Tsuna sit up and put his hand into Yamamoto hair and pushing his head up and down making him so faster.

"Takeshi...Im coming...!" Tsuna said as he came into his lover's mouth. Semen was quick gone as Tsuna licked it away slowly from the chin to his mouth causing Takeshi to blush. Then Takeshi unzipped his pants showing his hard cock it was slightly longer than Tsuna's, he started to pump his own cock. Takeshi stood up and move Tsuna up closer and his legs on his shoulder with his erection on Tsuna's entrance. He then looked at Tsuna, looking into his eyes it told him to proceed. He entered with one fatal blow making Tsuna scream. As he continued to thrust into the brunet he started to sweat while Tsuna started to drool a lot. They both was given a huge amount of pleasure. They both were screaming each other names erotically.

"Ahhh! Takeshi so good! Please more!" Tsuna screamed in their room as Takeshi went more harsher.

"Damn it Tsuna!" he said as he crawled down and started to lick and kiss the brunet's neck. "I forgot how good this felt..." the black haired man said as he looked up his thrusting became faster,deeper,and more and more harder.

"AHHH TAKESHI!" the brunet screamed at the stop of his lungs that he couldn't take anymore pleasure.

"Tsuna!" the black haired man said as he gave harder pounds but then slowed down a bit making the brunet to calm down.

"Takeshi...I...have to..." the brunet started but was cut off by him being flipped over. Now his hands were on bed and his eyes wide.

"Go ahead but not on your body not just yet...Im still not done...Tsuna." the swordsman said as he moved one of his hands to Tsuna's cock and started to pump it while the other hand was roaming around Tsuna's chest.

"Takeshi..." he said as he came onto the bed and the thrust began to speed up again and began to get more harder and deeper once again.

"My cock is going to be sore tomorrow..." Takeshi said as he burst into the brunet but began to thrust into him at the same pace with cum slowly coming out of the brunet's ass, dripping onto the bed. It seemed like Takeshi wasn't going to stop, it looked like he was not going to stop because of the lost time they spent apart. Even more drool came out from the brunet he was gripping onto the bed sheets as his toes began to curl up. The only thing that can be heard from the room were moans and screams from both.

_The Next Day~_

The black haired man was of course the first to wake up. He tried to move around but his cock hurt a lot from all the damn fucking but it was well worth it, he did manage to turn to his left only to see his unconscious lover in a pool of their cum. He chuckled at the sight then cupped his lover's cheek then began to caressed it with his thumb lightly.

_'I wouldn't blame him for being unconscious, after going sixteen rounds of course...any man would get tired eventually.' _he thought as he continued to caress the man's face. He soon fainted because his cock was damn hurting too much. They slept the whole day then eventually woke up and started again Takeshi's cock only hurt slightly now and Tsuna's ass was still so damn sore but he didn't care much, as long as he was with Takeshi he was happy.

* * *

**Hope you liked it~ REVIEW PLEASE!~**


End file.
